The Crane, the Crow, and the Marionette
by A Shit Writer
Summary: What if when Konan, Itachi, and Sasori died, their powers were tranfered to the Golden Trio? AU.
1. Strange Powers

**Harry discovers his powers**

"No food for you today!" Uncle Vernon tossed a five year old Harry in his cupboard, locking him up. Harry rubbed the bruise on his cheek before crying, stuffing his face in his pillow to prevent sound from escaping. A piece of white paper floated next to him. Harry looked up from the pillow baffled.

Grasping the piece of paper from the air, he examined it. He didn't remember seeing any pieces of paper, let alone paper that just floated out of nowhere. Suddenly, a piece the same size seemed to peel off his arm. Looking at his arm immediately, he didn't see any noticeable changes to his skin, other than that it seemed less dry.

The kid felt another sheet peel from his hip and out his shirt. He even notice paper peel directly from his baggy shirt, but the paper remained white. They were all floating in the nonexistent wind.

Suddenly, they folded themselves into paper cranes. Harry didn't know what this was, but he smiled. It looked free, something that Harry had always asked for. The crane landed softly on Harry's open hands.

 **Hagrid comes over**

Harry lied on the floor of the hut as he folded a paper flower using the paper he supplied himself. While he was stuck in the cupboard, he would frequently practice his abilities and even eventually learn how to do origami by hand. Sadly, he was forced to bury them to prevent his so called family to see it.

The watch was ticking to midnight, and as the arms touched twelve, a loud bang thundered in his ears. Seeing that he wasn't deaf, Harry faced the source of the noise. A large man that seemed like a giant with a long beard and pink umbrella (from what Harry had inferred) seem to be the one who blasted open the door.

Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley woke up. "VERNON! IT'S ONE OF THEM!" Vernon grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the mysterious figure, only the grab the barrel and bend it back towards the shooter. Dudley screamed.

"Arry'?" The man looked at Dudley. Harry intercepted. "I'm Harry, sir." His face lit up. "Appy' birthday, Harry." The giant gave him a pink box, and inside was a cake with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY' was frosted on top. "Oh, sorry. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. But you can just call me Hagrid. That is a nice flower you got there, Arry'."

Harry had completely forgot he was holding the origami flower, but thanked Hagrid for the complement. No one has ever said nice things about his creative works.

 **Train ride**

Harry was folding a crane when he heard a knock on the compartment door. A boy with ginger hair and freckles opened the door partially. "May I come in? All the other compartments are full." Harry nodded before the redhead sat down, forgetting to close the door, not that Harry cared.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He extended his hand. "Harry. Harry Potter." Ron shook his hand. "I heard of you. They say that you defeated You-Know-Who when you were one. Which in my opinion is just really bizarre. Turns out common sense isn't common." Harry chuckled. He had been thoroughly annoyed by the publicity he was getting.

"I mean, everyday after I heard the full story I keep saying 'he was one year old, he can't defeat a dark lord by himself like that'!" Harry was laughing when a girl grabbed their attention. She had brown, bushy hair. "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."

Both boys shook their heads when Ron took out a marionette. "Hey guys. Check this." Ron used one hand to hold the puppet while he aimed it with his palm on the other. To their astonishment, as Ron dropped it, it stayed upright, and he made it do a dance by maneuvering his fingers.

"Pretty cool" Ron smiled. "Oh. Hermione Granger." She shook hands. "Ron Weasley. That's Harry Potter." Done with introductions, Harry grabbed their attention. "You have that power? See what I can do." Harry pulled back the sleeve on his arm.

Paper was peeling off his skin. Both gasped. "I found out about it when I was five." The pieces of paper that were floated folded themselves into origami works, still floating and not going down.

Hermione closed the door and drawed the curtain. "Both are cool, but check this out." Suddenly, her body dissolved into a flock of crows that flew to the other side of the compartment, mending together into a Hermione again. Harry and Ron nearly fell off the cushions.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed. Then Hermione remembered something. "You guys should get changed. See you guys later."

 **Sorting**

Hermione put on the hat. " _Hmm, interesting. I see you have unlocked an ability at a young age. Crows?"_ Hermione nodded mentally. " _I always had a fondness of crows. Another reason why people often avoid me. I managed to have a crow land on my finger once."_ thought Hermione. After ten seconds, the hat bellowed. "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione sat with the Ravenclaws.

It was Harry's turn. " _You seem to also found an ability along with Granger. You love origami and have the ability to make paper, correct?_ " Harry mentally nodded. After a moment of thinking, the hat bellowed. "RAVENCLAW!" Cheers roared from the Ravenclaw table while the others clapped respectfully.

Finally, Ron sat down. " _Puppets, huh? You seem very different from your family. You also seem to have some common sense about Harry defeating You-Know-Who."_ Ron mentally scoffed. " _Please. Harry defeating the Dark Lord at age one all by himself?_

 _Rubbish. Even Harry himself agrees with me."_ The hat chuckled. " _I know EXACTLY where you belong._ " The hat spoke. "RAVENCLAW!" All the purebloods and half bloods were muttering. His brothers were pale.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat together. They were freaks, even in the wizarding world. And they loved it.


	2. Classes

**Feast**

Whispering can be heard, not just from the Ravenclaw table, but also from the entire Great Hall, like "I can't believe Harry's in Ravenclaw!" or " Hmm. Potters are known to go to Gryffindor…" or even "How the bloody hell does a Weasley go in Ravenclaw?!"

Needless to say, the whole Potter and Weasley in Ravenclaw conundrum didn't alter the two boys' spirits. It actually raised them. Well, I guess you can say that unless all the Weasley brothers come over. Especially Percy, who seem to be more Ravenclaw than Gryffindor himself.

"I can't believe my kid brother is in Ravenclaw. And they say I should be," said Percy, looking at Ron in awe.

"Ronnikons?"

"Are you-"

"-really our-"

"-brother?" asked the Weasley twins.

Ron face palmed. "Of course I'm your brother. Doesn't mean that all of you are in Gryffindor doesn't mean I have to be, right? You wouldn't disown me and treat me unfairly if I was in Slytherin, right? Otherwise, then are _you_ really my brothers?" Ron deadpanned. The twins picked their jaws up the floor before Percy prevented a squabble.

"C'mon guys, leave em' be." Percy practically shoved the twins away, respecting Ron.

Hermione noticed something around Harry's neck as he was eating. "Hey Harry. What's that?" Harry stopped eating and took out a necklace from underneath his shirt. It was a clear cylindrical bottle with a tiny white paper crane inside.

"Oh, this is my paper crane necklace. The bottle I found in my aunt and uncle's attic. The crane I actually folded myself." Hermione took a closer look at the necklace, and Ron joined as well. "Some delicate hands you got there," he commented.

"Thanks. It's always been a good luck charm. Even in the most scariest of times back home."

The prefects led the first years to the tower. Ron was playing with actual string puppets while Harry immediately started folding and hanging paper cranes on the ceiling of his four post bed. Their roommates, Michael and Terry, didn't seem to mind.

During transfiguration, they had to turn a matchstick into a needle. Harry seemed fond of the subject. It felt like the delicateness of folding paper into something completely different. Harry and Hermione managed to get it the first try, and Ron followed along. However, Harry's was the sharpest in the entire class. He even apologized when it poked a hole into Mcgonagall's finger.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Mr. Potter. Your father was good at transfiguration, but not like this on the first try!" Harry smiled with pride, and all pieces of paper that wasn't attached to something somehow folded themselves into random objects for a second before unfolding flat with no creases.

Mcgonagall was baffled, but seeing that they returned to normal, she dismissed it. She assigned almost all the students to practice the spell for homework and to write a paragraph.

Flitwick taught the class the levitating charm. And just like in Mcgonagall's class, people were having a hard time levitating a feather. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather seemed to shoot against the ceiling like a bullet. Flitwick clapped his hands, impressed. "Bravo, Mr. Weasley! Neither have any of your brothers managed to levitate something that fast! 20 points to Ravenclaw!"

Eventually, Harry and Hermione managed to get the spell, but never as fast as Ron. Harry would rather do it on paper. "Aren't these feathers lighter than the paper you summon?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but since I was five all I ever levitated was paper. One time I had a flock of paper cranes follow me. I'm working on some techniques."

Ron nodded. "Imagine if you can make wings out of all your paper. Heck, imagine if you can _fly!_ " Harry daydreamed on that. Being free just like his paper cranes.

"You know, I'm practicing my powers. I managed to summon ten crows at a time. Though it took me a while to know how I did it."

"Cool!" Want to come up with names?" suggested Ron. Both grinned at the idea. "Let's give the name Crane to Harry. He seems to love his paper cranes."

"And what about Crow for Hermione?"

"Yeah!"

"What about me?" asked Ron.

"Er let's see. Puppet itself seems lame. Strings sounds fragile. How about Marionette?" suggested Hermione.

"That seems good."

"Then it's settled."

"Crane, Crow, and Marionette."

It was Wednesday, which means potions. The Professor Snape was, well, _interesting_. "Potter!" he snapped, glaring into his eyes. "What do you get when you combine powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood. 'What the?' thought Harry. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. 'Let's see…' after five seconds of thinking, he knew the answer.

 **Sorry for skipping the rest of the potions class. It's too hard to write for me seeing that I don't know if Harry would know or not. There was supposed to be more, but I cut that off for next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
